


转存10

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存10

失恋 by 汪汪老虎

算不清了，到底是什么时候。

马龙跟张继科认识太久了，其实某天他静下心来掰指一算，整好也才十年。十年说短不短，说长不长，折算到他们不大的年纪里，竟占去了二分之一。他喜欢的是周杰伦，奇怪的是陈奕迅居然也是那个时候才红起来的。所以马龙这样平平无奇的品味也听过那个烂大街的歌，十年之前，我不认识你，你不属于我，我们还是一样。

开会的时候他们还是坐在一起，约定俗成的，大队员管大队员，小队员坐在一起；这种论资排辈的事早已经存在他们深深的脑海里了。

马龙拿一只铅笔在纸上涂涂画画，很难看，但他也懒得改。张继科委顿状伏在他旁边，脸色不好。别人开会少不了交头接耳的，中国特色。他们俩这次倒好，谁也不先说话，谁也不理谁，却都心安理得的。

许昕九零年的——九零后了，隔年如隔山，坐不到前排也只能悻悻然。不过许昕左边是周雨，右边闫安，左右逢源很是自得其乐，他扒了颗糖丢嘴里，想了想，把糖纸捏吧捏吧，丢到前面那张桌子上，这下倒是有反应，马龙往右扭头，张继科往左扭头，两个人齐刷刷转过来瞪他。瞪完复又转身王不见王。

许昕趴在桌子上，笑得人都不好了。

好不容易熬过冗长的总结会议，就是大家最喜闻乐见的自助餐时间。许昕看到马龙先走了，快步赶上去：你怎么回事？

马龙回过头来睁大眼睛看他：“啊？”

许昕指指手里的外套：“衣服都不要了啊。”马龙接过来，没说话。许昕是很聪明的，尤其在揣测他这个不大外向的师兄心思上，他的本事毫无疑问比普通人都要高那么一点点。马龙一早上都有点失魂落魄的，一开始许昕想他大概是没睡好，马龙的起床气很严重，一旦发作起来，就张继科撞玻璃那种程度根本不够瞧。

许昕是个直来直去的人，所谓的直来直去就是，如果张继科是这副样子，他会直接问你是不是昨晚打飞机打多了啊哈哈哈；但是对上马龙他又不敢。马龙是很少发火的，不管是对陌生人还是熟人，或者换句话说，很没必要，许昕想到马龙偶尔的几次扑克脸，就浑身开始不舒服起来。所以就是这么简单。

他在关心队友和明哲保身之间天人交战了良久，然后顿觉马龙已经默默地吃空了两个盘子，在距离他不到一个身位的距离外就是同样埋头苦吃的张继科，一派世界和平欣欣向荣的喜人景象。太过打击积极性了。

许昕瞬间决定了晚上唱吧飙歌的曲目，《想太多》。

其实马龙是想要许昕来鸟他的。可惜最后许昕怪没眼力见儿地没来鸟他，马龙自我安慰了下，师弟难为。许昕在深藏功与名这点上已建树颇多，不好过高要求。人还是要批评与自我批评的，马龙觉得自己的个性可能做不到讨所有人喜欢，可是有一点他自信是很擅长的，那就是帮别人找台阶下。这个听起来有点窝囊的技能点其实太重要了，可惜有些人不懂，比如张继科就不懂。

按说他和张继科认识都小十年了，刨去中间的一小段空白期，好歹也比普通人的七年之痒都要长，就算再不合的人，总也要被彼此的棱角磨到麻木没知觉。马龙也不知是自己太敏感还是张继科太生猛，总之他们之间那种常试常新的刺痛感呢，这么多年也没见缓解。

张继科本来就是个不折腾不舒服斯基，且按下不表，问题的关键还在于，马龙发现自己是不是也对那种受虐倾向渐渐适应起来了，这点让他警惕。

事情是这样的。他只是信口问了一句而已，一点多余的意思都没有。

张继科说：“我跟刘诗雯分了。”

马龙眉心一跳，波澜不惊地：“哦。”

祸从口出这句话，真他妈是醒世箴言啊。

张继科继续说：“不合适。”

马龙不知该回什么，“是不合适”，不对；“挺合适的”，更不对。

张继科好像没在听他说话，自顾自讲：“我这算不算失恋了啊。”

“算吧。不过你别难过了，22岁恋个爱你就想结婚了啊？”这话像是许昕会说的，马龙顺溜地就淌出来了，自己觉得还挺冷幽默。

张继科瞥了他一眼：“你真现实。”

马龙撇撇嘴，不置可否。他知道自己是这样的人，很早就知道。别人总当他好好先生，搓圆搓扁轻松自在，其实呢。现实的意义就在于，对那些旁人一时半会儿无法接受的事情，他总是能用更短的时间就消化了，而且该高兴就高兴，该沮丧，照常沮丧，全然没有不妥的。表面的温和派其实是冷硬派，谁吃得消啊。他这个隐藏的点张继科一直没有找到过，许昕大约是能感知到，但是许昕尚且比划不出来；听着跟大杀招似的，足可以让他得意一下了。

具体地类比到这个事情上，就是，马龙很自然地发觉自己对张继科失恋这件事，其实是有点暗自高兴的。

无关少年人之间你有我没有的不服气，也不是那种青春终于驴了你的幸灾乐祸，反正，马龙就是觉得松了口气。一直到很久很久以后，他才慢慢想明白这是为了什么，并且也很快自我认同了；不过那已经无关紧要，重要的是在这个时刻，他毫无障碍地接受了自己暗搓搓的愉悦感，尔后还默默给自己点了个赞。

但表面上他还是大义凛然地表示：“失恋万岁啊，要不要陪你喝个酒什么的？”

我们知道，大多数真相在它们还是碎片的时候就已经早早露出端倪，但是马龙原本设想，等他有足够的力气把他们拼凑成原样的时候，那种预见性会显得更一目了然。

后来真的喝酒了，不过只有一个人喝。马龙默不作声地看张继科拉开一罐又一罐啤酒，如果他当时稍微分一个神，多少会感觉到一点点预谋的味道在里面吧。

可是人总是很容易受骗的，不是在某个时刻，就是在某个场景，抑或兼而有之。

马龙也拉了罐啤酒，他酒量着实不错的。刚放到唇边被张继科挡下了，一个措手不及，液体洒到衣襟上。他有点愕然，惊异地看向那个人，就发现张继科也在看他。不知道为什么，这副画面直到多年以后，马龙还是记得清清楚楚。

张继科红着眼睛，盯着他看了很久很久。马龙没被他盯出鸡皮疙瘩来，反而是……有点难过。

他统共只会唱陈奕迅的两首歌，一首十年，一首最佳损友，那天晚上全记起来了。粤语歌词很拗口，他就记得一句。从前共你促膝把酒倾通宵都不够，我有痛快过你有没有。

他们认识了十年，张继科第一次在他面前有这么点示弱的意味。马龙明白了什么叫触景伤情。他自觉能接受张继科冲他发泄的这个事实，但他知道自己不能接受张继科因为别的人在他面前流泪。

这太危险了，让他焦虑。

在还有最后一丝理智的时候，马龙想把这种行为解释为安慰。立刻他就失败了，无论是把安慰这件事做得这么假惺惺，还是完全不讲理地证实自己其实是个行动派——都说不通。

反正当他把唇印在张继科嘴上时，马龙觉得痛快。

张继科没有推开他，这点让马龙觉得更痛快了。

起初，他们把这个多少带点突兀的吻不约而同地划归为酒后失态，马龙觉得自己挺冷静的，因为当他完成这个动作，就幡然醒悟过来：自己到底是在做什么混账事。他于是把张继科轻轻推开，想要用不带刺激性的缓慢动作来让彼此平静。

张继科紧抿着唇线，笑了：“你这算什么？”

马龙没来得及尴尬。张继科突然就把他按到床上，整个人压下去。他那声“糟糕”最终也梗在了喉咙口。

有那里不对，跳太快了吧。马龙很有点上帝视角地想着，这人到底是怎么个情况。他一边被张继科发疯似得啃着，一边认真地思考这个问题。

张继科把他的上衣褪到胸口，又去扒裤子。马龙被冷冰冰的空气警醒了下，开始回过神来。门现在是关着，但没锁。张继科的皮肤上有淡淡的酒气，下身硬梆梆地抵着他，像把枪。

忽然之间那些不算太好，但也不算太差的记忆都汹涌地溯洄了。他知道接下来会有怎么样的事，被插入，翻搅，失态的冲撞，身体被撕裂的感觉。而后是辛苦的角力，男人与男人之间的，最后成为一场赤裸裸的性交而已。

但这次不一样，事态的发展变得好像这些都是他自找的。马龙默不作声地挣扎起来，单论力气的话，谁又拗不过谁呢？只是，他有点惊惧地想，原来之前所有的那些半推半就都是因为默许罢了，他们其实是共犯。

张继科明显感觉到了抵抗的力量，但是他也不肯放。事情慢慢变味了，互相厌弃的情绪在他们之间逐渐升腾起来。马龙冷眼看着张继科在他身上逡巡的手，然后他准确地抓到那个位置，把那动作喊停。

张继科的手松开了，马龙想象他颓然坐下的样子，一句话也不说，甚至不看。他站起来把裤子重新穿好，衣服拉回原位，整齐得随时可以出发去训练。

“那什么，”他勉强扯出一个笑，“当我没来过吧。”张继科斜睨着眼睛看向他，马龙觉得挺心虚，可他再说不出别的话。

临到门口，想了想还是叹口气，“早点休息，别胡思乱想了。”人就在他身后，马龙这句话却不知是说给谁听。他去扭门把手，张继科突然顺势按到他手上，“喀哒”一声，把门落了锁。几乎是同时的，马龙发现他什么东西都看不到了，瞬息黑暗。

“张继科！”他的声音因为恐慌而发抖。

接着就是顺理成章的，他被重重地压倒墙上，短暂夜盲的眼睛触及的除了黑还是黑，这让马龙有一种非常、非常不好的感觉，就像手无寸铁地面对看不见的侵犯，想抵抗却力不从心。

黏腻的吻顺着脖颈一路往下，锁骨，胸口，小腹上也有，他却什么都看不到。

“继科儿？”马龙试探地又喊了一声。毫无回应，他几乎听见房间里空荡荡的回音，除此之外毫无回应。他强忍住胃里那种恶心的呕吐感，却想不出别的方法来应对目前的情况。

对方已经完全硬起来了，阴茎抵在他的小腹上，渗着前液。马龙对所有的触觉都很敏感，他的身体紧绷起来，左侧的乳头被轻轻地掐住，力度恰好介于快感和疼痛的中间。他抑制不住自己，终于发出了轻微的呻吟。然后是另一边，等到寒冷侵袭了全身的皮肤时，马龙知道说什么都太晚了。

“继科。”一而再的确认，还是没有声音。他觉得正在失控，更多情况下马龙喜欢掌控大局，不喜欢被任何人牵着走。但是比任何人都更容易接受现实的内心也在告诉他，他想要这样，他想让那个人取得主导权，就只有那个人。

那些带着粗茧的手指现在停留在他的下身，漫不经心地把最脆弱的地方一一碰触过。马龙的心脏怦怦地跳起来，灼热的性器抵着他的腿根，他却一时之间手足无措，连脑子里都空白。

“继科……继科。”马龙整个人都僵硬了，有一双手把他的双腿架起，然后那个坚硬灼热的东西就抵着他进来了。除了肉体的短兵相接，还是没有任何声音。

如鲠在喉。马龙想，倒说不上有多痛，进来的性器是湿润的，除了涩滞感之外，那种被充满的触感顶多也只是不适而已。

在这之前，他一直背对着一潭深水，渴望别人来拉他——或是推他一把。现在他终于沉了下去了。

那双宣判的手现在却放在他身后抓紧他，楔子一样的性器凶猛地顶到他身体里面，再慢慢抽离。马龙忽然有点灰心了，男人的身体大概就是这样，再怎么控制终究抵挡不了官能。

这么自暴自弃地想着，他突然就觉得无所谓了，反正这么黑，反正，谁也看不到。他开始迎合起那个人的动作，把手勾到那边汗水涟涟的脖颈上。这样的举动太过反常，黑暗里对方的动作也逐渐慢下来。

“不要停下。”马龙对他说，因为气息不稳而带着鼻音。

对面短暂地停顿了一下，然后是一阵疾风骤雨般的冲撞，马龙因为略微的痛呻吟起来，然后敞开自己，让那人更深的进入。

“张继科……”他孜孜不倦地叫那个名字。

汗液和体液搭配出古怪的气味，马龙感觉到那里大而灼热的性器，随着热度不断的上升，几乎撑到难以忍受，他不得不跟着频率来，才不至于有更大的痛感。

身体的感觉再清楚没有了，如果黑暗还能给他们以错觉，肉体的交合却骗不了人。他们的这档子事如果本身就只有龌龊，那这种不怎么光彩的掩饰又是为了什么？

马龙在身体的激烈律动里模模糊糊地想，如果只是为了让他们能更好地丢掉那点用以遮羞的廉耻感，他是该感谢他，还是讨厌他呢？

他自己也说不上来答案。黑暗中，好像只有手里能抓住的东西才有实感。

“继科，继科。”马龙固执地喊，像溺水的人要抓住救命稻草；想沉沦，又想获救。

“继科。”他有点绝望了。

“是我，”张继科把额头抵在他的肩上，“是我，我在。”

马龙终于忍不住呜咽起来。那个黑暗里的假想敌终于现了形，他却只想痛痛快快地哭上一场。

张继科去亲他的鬓角，眉眼，然后是嘴唇。唇舌交缠在一起，马龙急迫地吮吸那人嘴里唯一的一点空气，像缺氧浮出水面的鲤鱼一样，他大口地喘息起来，张继科撞击他身体的频率加快了，麻木之后开始有了快感，心可以作伪，身体是诚实的，骗不了人。

“轻一点。”他小口喘息地对张继科说。

“嗯。”张继科几乎是温柔地回应他，有规律地研磨。

马龙发现他的眼睛已经慢慢适应黑暗，至少他现在已经能看见张继科的眼睛，那双眼睛很亮——就在他们能够坦诚对视以后，他射了出来。张继科直起身，闷哼着在他里面高潮了。

那里仍然含着半软下来的阴茎，但还是有些精液溢了出来。马龙的身体因为高潮而瘫软，他没有动，直到张继科抽出去为止。相连系的身体分开时，马龙突然觉得嘴里有点苦涩。

张继科挨着他躺下，汗湿的手臂互相依靠着。直到最后，他们还是没有开灯，只是就那么沉浸在黑暗里。

然后他听到张继科说，我难受是因为发现自己根本，不是因为失恋了难过。

“要是哪天发现自己喜欢一个人，却不是真的因为喜欢她才喜欢的时候，是什么感觉？”

别扭，但马龙突然懂了他的意思，那却是一阵福至心灵似的——恐慌。如果张继科还要继续说下去，马龙知道自己会用最快的方式阻止他。那个人却再没说什么了。

接下去的那段时间里马龙状态很一般，张继科却在直通鹿特丹拔了头筹，一路神勇。马龙好歹在第二阶段和许昕搭档拿了个男双冠军，才慢慢有点缓过来，遂自暴自弃地想，还是许昕好。

后来他再看张继科，怎么说呢，有点老僧入定、洞悉通透了的模样。马龙不知道张继科到底怎么想的，他当然也不会去问，也许那个人想明白了，可是他自己还是不明白。

那一届世乒赛对张继科是个圆，对马龙来说却是道渊，在之后很长的一段时光里，他都不愿回头去看。人的一辈子挺长，那短短两个月里的事，他就当自己都忘记好了。

几个月后，他和许昕闲着看电视，刚好放到这届世乒的采访，有一个张继科在电视上BLABLA。马龙皱着眉说，换台。许昕护着遥控，就不换你拿我咋地，别急眼，等会就放到小爷我的英姿了。

马龙丢了个冻得死人的眼神过去。许昕借机尿遁，一路还怪笑啊哈哈哈你就装呗。

结果还是没换台。马龙黑着脸看电视，终于在张继科说到“刘诗雯就是女队的马龙”时，摔了遥控器。

END


End file.
